1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device package and a method of manufacturing the package, and more particularly, to an electronic device package and a method of manufacturing the package suitable for a bumpless electronic device package with enhanced electrical performance and heat-dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
A prior electronic device packaging process is described as follows. At the beginning, as shown in FIG. 1a, a plurality of through-holes (not shown) is trenched in the substrate 11 by mechanical drilling or laser drilling, and the fixing tape 12 is then adhered to the surface of the substrate 11. Next, a quantity of dice 13 is placed into the plurality of through-holes, being held with the aforesaid fixing tape 12. Even so, the dice mounted with the fixing tape 12 are not held in a completely secure manner. Therefore, glue 14 is generally injected into the though-holes to further fix the position of the dice 13. After all, as shown in FIG. 1b, the passivation layer 15 made from a dielectric material is formed over a surface of the substrate opposing to the surface covered with the fixing tape 12 by spin coating or other manners.
It can be easily understood that the dice 13 need to be fully accommodated and fixed in the through-holes of the aforesaid substrate 11. Consequently, the size of each of the through-holes must be accurate and be slightly larger than that of the die. When a plurality of dice with different sizes is packaged on a single substrate, it will be necessary to have the through-holes with various widths and lengths each of which corresponding to the size of dice respectively. As such, the packaging process will become much complicated.
Besides, due to the size of the aforesaid through-hole are just slightly larger than that of the die 13 accommodated therein. The die 13 may get stuck obliquely somewhere within the through-hole so that the die 13 fails to be mounted on the fixing tape 12 disposed at the bottom of the through-hole as desired. The deviation of the position of the die will cause the subsequent process being unable to execute, such as formation of metal contacts. Thus, the yield of the electronic device packages is adversely affected. Furthermore, since the dice 13 are fully enclosed with the glue 14 in the through-holes, the heat generated during operation of the dice 13 cannot be efficiently dissipated to the external environment. Thus, the package tends to be overheated, shorten the lifetime of the dice 13.
Although the electrical performance of the electronic device package can be satisfactory, the yield of the electronic device package formed by the prior process is low. Therefore, a dire need exists for the industry to provide an improved method of electronic device packages capable of solving the disadvantages of the aforesaid prior electronic device packaging process, simplifying the process of electronic device packages and increasing the yield of such packages.